Francelette Fantasy IX
by FreyaDev
Summary: Francelette and her sister Luna head into the world of Final Fantasy IX to help Zidane defeat Kuja. They will meet friends along the way. Will they defeat Kuja? Pairings: Francelette X Luna, Garnet X Zidane. Looking for one OC. I do not own copyrights. Francelette is created by me. Luna in this story is from my game and fan fiction "Francelette's Kindness Adventure: The Story"


Welcome to the new introduction for "Francelette Fantasy IX". This story will contain all characters from the "Francelette's Kindness Adventure" series and will contain ONE character from the actual game. Which one? Find out soon. Here we go.

Note: "Francelette's Kindness Adventure" is a game I'm making using RPG Maker VX Ace ® . "Final Fantasy IX" is owned by Square Enix © .

Here we go…

_**Los Angeles, CA**_

It is a nice and lovely day in the city of angels. A city of stars, Hollywood, and of course, money, but this city is also home to two sisters who love to spread kindness. The older sister is named Francelette and the younger one is named Luna. Both of them are wearing boots to half of their legs, knee high socks, a skirt to half of their knees, a blue shirt, a special arm band to unify them. They both have purple hair. They both are also fans of the "Final Fantasy" games made by Square-Enix® . Today, they are about to play "Final Fantasy IX", but they have no idea that things are about to take a twist.

"My sis, are you ready for another adventure?" The older sister, Francelette asked

"Yes, of course Mage-Lette" Luna responded with a smile

The duo of sisters decided to head to the nearest gamestore. Once they have arrived, they asked for the game, but they were greeted with a surprise.

"Hello young ladies, can I help you" The Gamestop clerk asked

"Yes sir, do you have Final Fantasy IX in stock? " Luna asked

"I have a surprise for you. We have a game called "Francelette Fantasy IX" that just arrived. Would you like to give it a try?" The Gamestop clerk asked the sisters

Francelette can't believe a game named after her. She would give it a try.

"Sure." Francelette replied

When the Gamestop clerk arrived with the game, the sisters were astonished by the box. When they usually buy a game, it is the standard edition, but this one looks to be like a special edition. The Gamestop clerk elaborates further.

"This is the special edition of the has at least 7 new characters and one returning character from the original game of 'Final Fantasy IX'. The box also comes with a few goodies. Those goodies you ask? You will have to see for yourself" The Gamestop clerk elaborated

The sisters paid for the game and got ready to play when they come home. Once they arrived home, they opened the box. Inside the box was the game, and a pair of crutches . Also inside was a note. The sisters open the note first. They find out that the note is for them. Luna reads the note.

"To Luna and Francelette.

I am happy that you picked up the game. Gaia is in trouble. After our adventure through there, things were starting to recover, but that all changed days ago. A strange new force is attacking the continent. Please, help us

\- From a Final Fantasy Character-"

Luna and her older sister also examine the crutches. They find another note with it. Francelette reads the note.

"To Francelette.

I understand that you have a physical disability, so we included a pair of crutches for you so that you can slash those in your way. Good luck on your adventure and I hope to see you and your sister soon"

-From a Final Fantasy Character-

Francelette opens the crutches package and finds a few helmets. By her look, she concludes that this is a virtual reality version. She finds one more note inside.

"This is a virtual reality version of the game. This means you can go inside the game and anything that happens in the game will happen to your body in real life. The worst that can happen is you falling unconscious. You can't die in this game. Good luck"

\- From a Final Fantasy Character-

The sisters now put on the helmets and Francelette puts on her crutches. The duo put the game in the console. As soon as the game came on though, they both mysteriously fell unconscious….

**Who is the Final Fantasy Character? Find out as the story comes this summer. **


End file.
